callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Jackson
Sergeant Paul Jackson was an operator of the USMC 1st Force Reconnaissance Company and was one of the main protagonists in Act 1 of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He was also one of the 30,000 marines killed in the nuclear explosion in the capital city that was triggered by Vladimir Makarov. Biography U.S.M.C. Career Sgt. Paul Jackson and the 1st Force Recon of the USMC were sent to the Middle East in search of Khaled Al-Asad. They entered the country in numerous Black Hawks. Jackson's platoon, led by Lt. Vasquez, landed in a coastal town and headed to the local OpFor Headquarters where they believed Al-Asad is hiding. After the search of the HQ proved unsuccessful, Vasquez was informed by Command that Al-Asad was broadcasting in a TV station not far from their position. The Marines pushed through the town easily eliminating OpFor resistance. Once inside the station, they regrouped with SSgt. Griggs and his squad before clearing the broadcast room. Unfortunately, Al-Asad was not there either and the Marines headed out to continue the search. The USMC forces continued their push towards the capital in pursuit of Al-Asad. Lt. Vasquez was given orders to help protect an Abrams tank - callsign "War Pig" - which was stuck in a Bog. The Marines moved out and managed to eliminate OpFor troops in an abandoned building before destroying OpFor tanks and infantry who were moving along an overpass. They managed to reach "War Pig" on time and stopped it from being overrun by the OpFor. Vasquez requested air-support but his request was denied due to a ZPU in the vicinity. Jackson headed out and destroyed the ZPU, allowing two Cobras to come in and finish off the enemy. A few hours later, War Pig managed to escape the bog and provided support for the Marines. They headed through the city and (with the help of War Pig) reached the LZ for extraction. Jackson was then part of the strike force sent to the capital city to capture Khaled Al-Asad. He was the Mk19 gunner aboard a Sea Knight helicopter - callsign "Outlaw 2-5" - and provided air support for Abrams' tanks attempting to enter the city limits. Jackson also eliminated resistance around the Ministry of Defence, clearing an LZ for troops to land and begin the ground assault. Vasquez was ordered by Command to head further into the city and extract a group of Marines. They managed to extract the Marines with the assistance of a Cobra, callsign "Deadly". Following the discovery of an armed nuclear device in the city center, Command recommended that Jackson's squad displace to a position outside of the effect radius. However, Deadly was shot down and Jackson's squad decided to go and rescue the pilot. They managed to retrieve her and headed back to the chopper. Just as they began leaving the city however, the nuclear device was detonated and Jackson's helicopter crashes. He survived the crash but died a few moments later after seeing the aftermath of the explosion due to injuries sustained from the crash and the effect of the radiation. Sgt. Paul Jackson was one of 30,000 personnel who lost their lives under General Shepherd's command, which is revealed in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Their deaths are what fueled Shepherd's motives for revenge against Russia. Vladimir Makarov was the one who detonated the bomb which killed Jackson and his comrades as revealed in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, which explains the true extent of Shepherd's plan: to kill Makarov and avenge the 30,000 Marines. Trivia *In the earlier E3 2007 footage, Jackson was originally serving in the 1st Battalion 7th Marine Regiment prior to the unit being changed to 1st Force Recon. *He was under the command of General Shepherd, but this was not revealed until the release of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Jackson always spawns with an M4A1 in either the normal or grenadier variant in every Marine mission except "Aftermath". *Originally, Griggs was planned to make comments like "Man, you pulled that off just like Jackson" while working with the SAS. *He is the first American playable character in the Call of Duty series to die. Gallery Jackson on casualty list Aftermath CoD4.jpg|Jackson listed as K.I.A. es:Paul Jackson ru:Пол Джексон Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters